


Ricordati, ricordami, ricordaci

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fa caldo su Vulcano. Un caldo torrido che ti brucia i polmoni e che tu, Jim, conosci molto bene. Ci sei già stato, anni fa, e i motivi che allora ti spinsero ad andarci non sono poi tanto dissimili da quelli per cui sei lì adesso: salvare Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordati, ricordami, ricordaci

Fa caldo su Vulcano. Un caldo torrido che ti brucia i polmoni e che tu, Jim, conosci molto bene. Ci sei già stato, anni fa, e i motivi che allora ti spinsero ad andarci non sono poi tanto dissimili da quelli per cui sei lì adesso: salvare Spock. Il tuo Spock, ribadisci a te stesso con convinzione. A quel tempo eravate in missione, lui era in pon farr ed ancora legato alla sua promessa sposa T’Pring, perciò siete stati costretti ad andarci. Lo hai salvato allora, lo hai salvato adesso. Ci sei riuscito, Jim, ce l’hai fatta davvero e ti pare incredibile. Ricordi perfettamente come stavi quando Sarek si è presentato alla porta del tuo appartamento di San Francisco. Tentavi invano di gestire un’anima in frantumi, lacerata per la perdita del tuo compagno e per quel legame spezzato. Non stavi soffrendo no, soffrire era un termine riduttivo, tu morivi dentro. Avevi come un buco lì, al centro del petto che ti rompeva pezzo dopo pezzo e ti bruciava il cuore. Il tuo t’hy’la, come era solito chiamarti Spock nei momenti d’intimità, era svanito e con lui lo era anche una parte di te stesso. Lacrime non ne avevi più, le avevi date tutte. Solo il vuoto ti era rimasto. Poi però è arrivato Sarek e con lui è giunta la speranza, piccola e timida, poco meno di niente, ma l’hai afferrata e stretta a te ed inesorabile ha iniziato a crescere. L’idea che un giorno avresti potuto riabbracciare quell’essere strano e che amavi alla follia, ha fatto nascere in te una determinazione che non hai mai avuto prima. Lo avresti salvato, di nuovo.

Sarek ti ha spiegato la procedura nei minimi dettagli (quella cosa del katra…), ma resti comunque allibito e sbatti le palpebre con fare incredulo appena scorgi Spock camminare in tua direzione. Vivo e di nuovo lui. Ti senti felice e, anche se sai che il legame è ormai spezzato e forse perduto per sempre, non te ne curi. Non è adesso il momento di farlo, vuoi solo goderti il tuo vulcaniano, bello e più splendido che mai. E ti guarda, Spock, ti fissa con quegli occhi neri d’antracite e ti senti mancare. Il fiato ti si spezza, il cuore perde un battito e lo stomaco si contrae; sembri un ragazzino alla prima cotta! Sorridi, dandoti dell’idiota perché è inevitabile che tu lo faccia, che tu sia così spudoratamente felice. Non riesci ad avere altre espressioni in viso tanto che, ne sei certo, agli sguardi di quei vulcaniani (o del tuo t’hy’la) devi sembrare dannatamente umano. Quindi chiudi gli occhi e ti imponi calma, ma sorridi di nuovo perché non ci riesci davvero a non farlo e non ti stupisci neanche, dato che è questo l’effetto che ti fa il vederlo; è sempre stato così. Ora Spock è lì davanti a te e tu vorresti abbracciarlo e baciarlo, però ti trattieni perché sai di non potere. Non è quello il luogo adatto, tanto che persino se fosse in sé, a Spock non andrebbe di lasciarsi andare a simili effusioni in pubblico. Quindi ti ordini di stargli lontano, anche se è incredibilmente difficile e lotti contro te stesso e contro quella voglia di toccarlo che hai e soltanto per assicurati che sia vivo. Ti domandi se stia bene, se in quel suo splendido cervello sia tutto a posto. E ti dici proprio di non baciarlo, ma lui rende tutto più difficile perché perseguita a guardarti e a farlo come lo faceva una volta, facendoti vibrare.

Paura. Hai paura non appena ti rendi conto che non ricorda nulla, nemmeno il vostro legame. Hai un terrore fottuto di perderlo per sempre, e ora sai cosa significa, e non vuoi che ti si allontani più. Guardi Bones cercando in lui un appiglio, gli sorridi appena e lui ricambia ed è lì che capisci che è tornato ad essere il tuo vecchio amico. Lo ringrazierai per ciò che ha fatto, ma non adesso. In questo momento conta solo Spock. Spock che ti si avvicina, scrutandoti come se ti stesse studiando. Spock che ti gira attorno forse chiedendosi dov’è che ti ha già visto prima. Spock che parla e parla, affermando di non ricordarsi di nessuno di voi, ma di te sì, di te si ricorda. Perché sei il suo adun e non un umano qualunque; sei e sarai sempre il suo t’hy’la.  
«Jim» mormora, con quella voce profonda ed ancestrale che ti fa tremare «il tuo nome è Jim.»

E non dovrebbe bastare. Dovrebbe essere niente di niente, se non Spock che riconosce un vecchio amico ricordando chi sia. Non dovrebbe essere nulla di che, perché il vostro legame si è spezzato e Spock dovrà imparare tutto da capo, dovrà innamorarsi di nuovo di te e la sola idea che non potrebbe più succedere, ti fa paura. Non dovrebbe contare poi molto, ma in quel “Jim” che il tuo t’hy’la pronuncia a mezza voce tu, James Kirk, ci vedi tutto. Persino i vostri amici hanno capito: loro sanno e han sempre saputo, loro sperano come te e per te, per voi e pregano che ogni cosa si risolva. Perché il fatto che Spock si ricordi solo ed esclusivamente di te, ha un universo di significati e un giorno, probabilmente, glielo racconterai. Gli spiegherai cosa volesse davvero dire il fatto che sapesse chi eri. Non sei un essere umano qualunque, James T. Kirk, non lo sei mai stato. Specie per Spock.

«Sì» annuisci. Il tuo nome è Jim e per voi non è ancora finita. Dopo lo abbraccerai e lui resterà rigido e forse addirittura lievemente imbarazzato da quello strano contatto. Tu però sei certo che con il tempo ogni cosa tornerà al proprio posto, anche quel legame che adesso, timido, vibra appena unendovi di nuovo. Spock sarà di nuovo il tuo t’hy’la. Quindi sorridi, non sai fare altro perché no, non si può essere più felici di così.  
 

  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi non la ricordasse, la scena da cui questa storia prende ispirazione è questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc81Un8ltS4&feature=youtu.be


End file.
